1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus for detecting an afterimage candidate region and an apparatus including the apparatus for detecting the afterimage candidate region for preventing an afterimage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a display device that continuously displays an image including a region having a fixed image, an afterimage may occur on the display device. When such an afterimage occurs, traces may remain on the region, where the fixed image had been displayed to cause the displayed image to get stained even if the fixed image is not displayed anymore on the display device. In such a display device that continuously displays the image including the fixed image, the display quality may deteriorate due to the occurrence of the afterimage. In such a display device, a candidate region where an afterimage may occur, that is, an afterimage candidate region, may be detected to apply an algorithm for preventing deterioration of the display quality.